the trial is done, all danger gone
by dolorussven
Summary: /end roll; Kini semua yang semula ia dambakan diberikan dengan cuma-cuma. —Russell, Raymond/Walter • adoption. omegaverse, hint mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.

 **disclaimer:** end roll (c) segawa.

 **warning(s):** ooc. slash. omegaverse. overall self-indulgence, dldr.

 **sinopsis:** kini semua yang semula ia dambakan diberikan dengan cuma-cuma.

 **note:** mau tau ini ditulis kapan dan dilanjutkan lagi kapan? hehe. gaya penulisan ga konsisten karena itu.

 **note2:** sebelumnya ini udah saya publish sebelumnya, namun saya hapus karena saya malu. asli. malu. tapi, sudahlah—ini bukan yang terburuk yang pernah saya tulis, kenapa harus malu sama yang ini? judul di display-nya saya ubah, tapi judul di sini tetep sama.

.

* * *

.

"—I realized. Being a parent wasn't just about bearing a child. It was about bearing witness to its life."

—Jody Picoult, **Handle with Care.**

.

* * *

i.

* * *

Ia menatap sekelilingnya; seorang berpakaian resmi baru saja meninggalkannya di ruangan dengan dinding yang warnanya terlalu putih untuk matanya yang tidak terbiasa. Ia duduk menghadap dua kursi kosong dengan warna yang tak kalah putih dengan dinding ruangan. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan—ke cermin besar yang merefleksikan bayangan dirinya (tapi ia tahu apa yang berada di belakang kaca itu.)

Tidak ada satupun anggota keluarganya yang ingin menerimanya kembali—mereka semua mengharapkan kematian Russell dalam program rehabilitasi itu; konpensasi mereka terima, aib keluarga pun terkubur. Sekali mendayung dua-tiga pulau terlampaui. Jadi Dreamsend merasakan kalau Russell adalah tanggung jawab mereka; dengan keberhasilan Russell dalam program Happy Dream, Russell adalah aset berharga.

Itulah yang membawanya duduk di ruangan dengan empat dinding berwarna putih. Dreamsend menolak memulangkan Russell ke panti asuhan—dengan sistem yang tidak dijaga ketat, siapa tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Russell di sana—dan karena tidak ada keluarganya yang ingin mengambil Russell, Dreamsend memutuskan untuk mencari sendiri orang tua asuh untuk Russell.

Jari-jarinya ia tautkan di bawah meja besi yang berada di depannya, matanya tak bertemu dengan dirinya di dalam kaca—mengingat sosok informan itu dalam mimpinya; warna biru di matanya seringkali berkelip menjadi hijau, dan ia mendapati dirinya tersenyum; lalu berbicara dengan orang lain yang jasadnya terkubur enam kaki di bawah tanah, membusuk.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, seseorang membuka pintu dengan decitan yang membuatnya tersentak dari lamunannya—mengingat Gardenia (aroma manis krim kue dengan bau anyir darah); mengingat Tabasa (matanya bertemu dengan para monyet-monyet menyebalkan dalam kandang, mereka tidak paham, namun mereka mencemooh aksi Russell); mengingat Dogma dan Cody (jeritan dalam api neraka; _kyrie eleison, kyrie eleison!_ —

Ia mendapati dirinya bertemu pandang dengan sosok yang pernah ia temui dalam mimpinya.

Walter memasuki ruangan dengan pakaian yang berbeda dari apa yang ia kenakan dalam mimpi, berbeda dari apa yang Russell pikirkan mengenai gaya berpakaiannya. Ia mengenakan jas lab berwarna putih dan kemeja berwarna hitam, celana bahan dan sepatu kets. Di belakangnya Raymond mengikuti, pakaiannya santai—sama persis seperti apa yang Russell bayangkan bila ia bertemu dengan Raymond di dunia nyata.

Kedua orang itu menutup rapat pintu masuknya, lalu segera duduk berhadapan dengan Russell.

"Senang sekali akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu di dunia kaum realis ini, kawan." Raymond memulai percakapan—kata-katanya tidak terasa asing di telinga Russell. Ia setengah berharap kalau orang tua asuh yang dipilih para pejabat Dreamsend adalah Raymond. Ia akan berusaha sebaik mungkin tidak berulah. " _Ouch_ —apa yang kau laku—ok, ok; bisakah kau berhenti meremas tanganku, Walter? Tolong."

Russell menoleh ke arah pria yang dimaksud. Di bawah meja, Walter menyilangkan kakinya dan tangannya bertaut dengan tangan Raymond di bawah meja. Walter berdehem saat melihat Russell memberikannya tatapan kosong. "Selamat atas keberhasil rehabilitasimu."

Ia mengingat darah di atas tanah di muka pintu rumah sakit umum tempatnya mendorong Mireille jatuh ke pelukan maut; darahnya berwarna lebih merah dibandingkan kala pertama kali ia melihatnya. Ya, rehabilitasinya sangat berhasil. "…A-ah, iya… terima kasih juga—kalian telah membantuku di… mimpi itu." _Berhasil terlalu baik_.

Raymond mendesis. "Shh! Jangan katakan seperti itu—kita bisa dalam masalah—"

" _Kau_ , bisa dalam masalah besar. Aku menemaninya hanya untuk keperluan riset."

"—besar! Walter! Kukira kau akan selalu di pihakku!"

"Apa yang seharusnya kukatakan, Raymond?" Walter mendesis balik. Percakapan mereka pelan-pelan menjadi bisikan dan bentakan frustasi yang sulit Russell pahami—menandakan bahwa pengetahuan Russell tentang dua orang yang duduk di hadapannya hanyalah sebatas apa yang mereka perlihatkan di dalam mimpi.

"Um. Maaf." Russell mencoba mencegah mereka bertengkar—karena sepertinya Raymond memiliki kemampuan spektakuler membuat orang sangat kesal kepadanya. Bila Walter mulai mengamuk, bisa saja ia keluar dari ruangan ini bersimbah darah Raymond. "Sebenarnya… apa yang kalian lakukan disini…?"

Pertanyaan itu seolah membuat keduanya teringat akan kehadiran Russell di ruangan. Raymond yang pertama memberikan senyum kepadanya, dan Walter melirik Raymond dengan tatapan tajam. "Ini akan terdengar sangat, sangat menyebalkan untukmu—ehem. Jadi, awalnya Dreamsend memintaku dan Fairia untuk menjadi orang tua asuhmu untuk sementara sampai mereka menemukan orang yang bersedia mengadopsimu karena mereka berasumsi kalau kau akan merasa lebih nyaman dengan orang yang setidaknya telah kau kenali sebelumnya."

Raymond bercerita dengan sangat detail hingga Russell tampak kehilangan minat untuk memerhatikan detail-detail kecil yang diucapkan pria bersurai biru itu. Sedangkan Walter yang duduk di sampingnya terlihat semakin tidak nyaman.

"—akhirnya mereka tahu kalau aku dan Walter—"

"—Intinya," Walter memotong, wajahnya memucat. Entah apa yang ia takutkan bila Raymond melanjutkan kalimat itu. Wajahnya memerah sedikit, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali ke pembawaan dirinya yang biasa. "mereka meminta kita berdua untuk menjadi orang tua asuhmu hingga mereka menemukan orang yang layak untuk menjadi orang tua angkatmu."

"Tapi… kenapa kalian?" Russell bertanya karena—sesungguhnya, ia tidak begitu mendengarkan apa yang Raymond jelaskan sedaritadi. Ia menggulirkan matanya ke arah Walter, kali ini meminta jawaban pada pria itu karena yang lainnya akan selalu memberikan jawaban yang lebih berbelit dibandingkan Walter. "Aku tidak bermaksud itu ide buruk… hanya saja… kalian tidak menginginkanku… jadi…."

"Berhenti merendahkan dirimu sendiri." Ia mendengar perkataan Walter, yang nada suaranya menjadi sedikit halus dibandingkan biasanya. Ia menghela napas. Lalu menariknya dalam-dalam, matanya melirik ke arah Raymond yang segera membuang muka; pura-pura tidak peduli. "Raymond sudah menjelaskan detailnya padamu, tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan memaksakan diri untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Raymond, jadi biarkan aku menjelaskannya kembali."

"Wow, sangat tidak sopan!"

"Tutup mulutmu, Raymond."

Raymond menurut; ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Walter lalu membuang muka.

"Dreamsend berasumsi adalah ide bagus memberikanmu ruang lingkup keluarga yang terdiri dari dinamika yang _ideal_."

Ah.

"…Dari ekspresimu aku yakin kau menangkap maksud yang ingin kusampaikan."

Russell menganggukkan kepalanya. Kini feromon yang menggantung di udara semenjak kedua orang temannya masuk ke ruangan ini masuk akal. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya—ia tahu keduanya dalam hubungan, tetapi ia tidak begitu memedulikan dinamika mereka karena dalam mimpinya tidak ada indera apapun yang bekerja. Ia segera bertanya, "…Jadi salah satu dari kalian omega?"

"Iya." Raymond menjawab—lalu ia menjerit kesakitan. Russell menebak Walter melakukan sesuatu yang cukup menyakitkan di kolong meja. "Maaf, maksudku _'ia'_." Desisnya, dari wajahnya nampak jelas ia telah sedia menerima reaksi apapun yang akan ditunjukkan Walter, dengan senyum tebar pesona dan apapun itu.

…tapi sepertinya ia tidak menduga saat Walter menghantamkan wajahnya ke meja besi hingga menimbulkan bunyi sangat keras disertai jerit nelangsa dari Raymond. Russell memerhatikan dengan sangat, sangat terkejut karena—wow, ini sulit dicerna. Ia akan memiliki Raymond _dan_ Walter dalam hidupnya. Walaupun bukanlah sesuatu yang bersifat permanen—

…ia bisa meyakinkan mereka untuk mengadopsinya….

Tidak. Tidak. Ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau tidak menyukai ini?" Walter bertanya, wajahnya terlihat sedikit kecewa. Russell tahu ia berpikir kalau mungkin tingkahnya membuat Russell ketakutan.

"Bukan…."

"Lantas, apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?"

Sebelum Russell menjawab, orang berpakaian jauh lebih resmi dari dua orang yang duduk di hadapannya masuk. Orang itu bersurai kuning, familiar karena dalam dunia nyata, selama tujuh hari pencobaan itu hanya wajah itulah yang menyapa Russell setiap pagi. "Oh, Russell! Aku akan beranggapan kalau kau sudah mengenal Raymond dan Walter?"

Russell mengangguk.

"Jadi? Kau menyukai mereka? Calon orang tua asuhmu."

Russell menganggukkan kepalanya dengan intensitas yang lebih meyakinkan dari sebelumnya.

Wanita itu terlihat puas. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Ia memberikan Raymond kunci. "Rumah baru kalian. Dan, selamat atas pernikahan kalian!"

"…Kami belum menikah." Walter menyanggah, setengah hati.

"Jangan bicara begitu, Walter! Kita semua tahu kau dan Raymond akan menikah, cepat atau lambat." Wanita itu terkikik. "Kalau bisa secepatnya? Aku bertaruh dengan boneka pigula yang kudapatkan dari lelang tujuh tahun lalu dengan Fairia."

Keduanya tidak membalas. Mereka melirik satu sama lain, lalu membuang tatapan mereka. Wajah mereka memerah saat mengumpat: _"Fairia."_

.

* * *

ii.

* * *

Rumah baru yang akan Russell termpati memiliki 3 kamar tidur, 2 kamar mandi, ruang keluarga yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman belakang yang berwarna hijau cemerlang dan pintu geser transparan yang setiap malam selalu ditutupi tirai—atas permintaan Russell.

Di malam-malam yang baik, Russell akan terlelap di depan televisi yang berada di ruang keluarga. Di malam-malam yang buruk, ia akan terjaga sepanjang malam, halusinasinya menyentuh matanya dan memperlihatkan dia pada mata orang-orang yang darahnya merembes ke bawah ranjangnya.

Ia mendapati dirinya menyalakan televisi untuk menonton siaran tengah malam—drama televisi yang mengangkat tema orang-orang dewasa, tapi Russell sudah sangat sering berhadapan dengan tema-tema itu di dunia nyata hingga ia tidak merasa bila itu adalah tontonan orang dewasa.

Matanya terus menatap layar televisi—kali ini wanita berwajah pucat itu, seorang beta yang merupakan tokoh utama rentetan kejadian dalam drama itu, mencium seorang wanita lainnya, seorang alpha yang tidak memiliki karakteristik alpha pada umumnya. Ciuman itu menjadi sangat dalam, dan tangan keduanya menyentuh bagian tubuh satu sama lain yang sifatnya pribadi.

Ia mengingat Chris.

Apa yang sedang dilakukan temannya sekarang? Apa ia tahu apa yang Russell perbuat kepada pujaan hatinya itu? Apa Chris menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak pergi menghadiri ulang tahun Gardenia di hari itu?

Ia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari Raymond yang mencuri remote televisinya dan mematikan siaran yang sedang ia tonton. Russell menoleh ke belakang—ia melihat Raymond dengan ekspresi kalut.

"Aku tahu itu sangat, sangat seksi. _Hell_ , aku ingin menyaksikannya sampai selesai. Tapi Walter akan membunuhku bila aku membiarkanmu menonton _itu_ hingga selesai."

Raymond duduk di sisi kosong sofa. "Jadi, mau bercerita padaku?"

"Tentang apa…?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, tengah malam. Sendirian."

Russell tidak ingin menceritakan apapun pada Raymond—takut ia akan dianggap tidak stabil. Siapa yang mau anak cacat? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"…kau tidak ingin menceritakan apapun?"

 _Iya._

"Hm… baiklah, begini saja; malam ini kau bisa tidur bersamaku dan Walter—tapi sebagai gantinya, bila kau siap, ceritakan semuanya padaku, dan juga berjanjilah kalau kau akan lebih jujur kepadaku."

Russell membiarkan dirinya dituntun ke ruangan yang hanya pernah ia masuki tiga kali selama seminggu tinggal di rumah barunya. Raymond menginstruksikan Russell untuk tunggu sebentar, ia mendekati ranjangnya.

"Psst—hei, Walter."

Walter tidak terbangun—ia mengerang, mengucapkan sesuatu dengan tidak karuan.

"Russell. Tidur disini. Boleh?"

Russell mendekat saat Walter menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Russell?"

"Ya—dengar, aku rasa apapun yang kita rencanakan malam ini bisa menunggu besok."

"Rencana—rencana apa?"

Raymond menggulirkan bola matanya. Walter merentangkan tangannya ke arah Russell, lalu mendekapnya erat, sepanjang malam. Tangan Raymond menjulur hingga ia memenjarakan Russell dalam kehangatan tubuh mereka berdua.

Diam-diam Russell mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Walter, dan menghirup feromon khas dari lehernya, untuk menenangkan dirinya sedikit ketika matanya tanpa sengaja melihat halusinasinya, berdiri di pojok ruangan yang paling gelap dengan gumaman; _kau tidak bisa lari dari dosa-dosamu._

Saat ia terbangun, Russell merasakan jemari seseorang memainkan helaian rambutnya.

Ia mengingat hari dimana Kantera mencuci rambutnya usai ia membunuh Tabasa—langsung ia terbangun, dan ia bertemu pandang dengan Walter, yang memandangnya dengan datar. Ia mengatakan sesuatu, namun pikirannya terus melambung kembali ke masa lalu, kala Yumi mengusap puncak kepalanya dan memanggilnya, "Dasar bocah."

—tepat sebelum semuanya menghilang, dan berganti dengan imej dari masa lampau yang membekas hingga ke kelopak matanya.

"Russell?"

Napasnya tercekat. "…A-hah…."

Kali ini ekspresi Walter berubah, berganti dengan tatapan sayu. "Apa yang ada di benakmu, Russell?" ia bertanya. Russell menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan memeluk Walter lebih dekat, sangat dekat hingga yang ia rasakan adalah sensasi tubuh lainnya yang meradiasikan hangat—sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku." Ia berusaha meyakinkan—Russell tahu ia merasakan tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat, dan teror di matanya; hati kecilnya berbisik, ini hanyalah apa yang orang seperti Walter lakukan sebagai upaya simpati untuk si pembunuh.

Tapi Walter terus memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya dan keingintahuan yang tidak dibuat-buat, dan—meskipun tidak benar-benar kelihatan, Russell tahu di balik tatapan itu….

Ia merasa… Walter bersungguh-sungguh khawatir untuknya.

"Aku…."

.

* * *

iii.

* * *

Raymond dan Walter, pada hari kerja, akan membawanya ikut serta ke Dreamsend.

Alasannya karena tidak ada yang menjaganya di rumah. Jadi kadang-kadang ia ikut bersama Walter dan menghabiskan waktunya di administrasi—bersama seorang pengajar yang mengajarinya ilmu pengetahuan umum—atau ikut bersama Raymond dan bermain di pabrik bersama-sama pegawai Dreamsend lainnya yang sama berisik dan eksentriknya seperti Raymond.

Kadang-kadang Walter akan mengecek, dan mereka akan berpura-pura seperti sedang mengajarinya materi pembelajaran seperti di sekolah—walau ia merasa seperti Walter mengetahui kebohongan mereka.

(Walter tahu mereka berbohong—namun ia tidak sampai hati mengekspos kebohongan mereka yang mungkin saja dapat menyebabkan Russell jadi murung.)

Jangan bilang siapa-siapa—ia lebih menyukai pergi bersama Raymond.

Ia tidak suka mempelajari ini-itu—maksudnya, ia lebih suka bermain sambil bejalar daripada seharian penuh diberikan buku tanpa gambar dan diminta untuk membacanya (walau hanya tiga halaman perhari, itu sangat melelahkan baginya.)

Kini ia, sama seperti hari-hari biasa, sedang membaca buku dongeng anak-anak bergambar— _Goldilocks_ , yang sebelumnya diserahkan oleh wanita bersurai kuning yang setiap pagi menyambutnya saat ia masih dalam program rehabilitasi. Wanita itu kini rutin menyambutnya di administrasi dan setiap ada kesempatan selalu memberikannya buku cerita bergambar. Raymond dan beberapa orang lainnya berbincang dengan air muka serius, dan nampaknya tidak ingin ada interupsi dari pihak manapun.

Hingga sosok Walter dan Yue muncul.

Mereka kembali menjadi sosok yang biasanya, berbicara dengan keras dan mempermainkan Yue perihal tinggi badannya. Kendati demikian, wanita itu tetap tidak memedulikannya, dan terus berjalan ke tempat Russell berada seorang diri yang duduk manis dan membaca.

"Halo." Sapa Yue. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka di luar mimpi—di luar masa rehabilitasinya.

Russell menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu lanjut membaca. Ia dapat merasakan tangan seseorang menyentuh puncak kepalanya.

"Kau mengingat Yue?" Walter bertanya padanya. Untuk sesaat ia mengingat Dragon's Peak yang terdistorsi akibat dari dosanya—wanita itu adalah wanita dengan ciri khas Draken yang ada di mimpinya.

Ia mengangguk, tidak lebih dari itu.

Raymond menghampiri mereka, dan memeluk Walter dari belakang dengan erat, tangannya menyentuh abdomen pria lainnya dengan intim, dengan indera penciumnya menikmati feromon yang dimiliki Walter.

Hal itu, tentu saja, dibalas dengan tamparan keras dari Walter, yang mengirimnya jatuh terhempas ke ubin. Yue segera menghampiri Raymond, katanya: "Ray, aku sudah tahu kau bodoh kok, tidak perlu pamer padaku."

"Kau terlalu kasar!" jerit Raymond pada Walter—yang wajahnya memerah dan nampak ingin menangis. Russell berasumsi bahwa Walter bukanlah orang yang suka—atau terbiasa—dengan kemesraan di muka publik. Walter membuang muka, ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Salahmu sendiri melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu."

Keduanya kembali ribut, kebanyakan hanya Raymond yang menggerutu karena Walter menolak deklarasi cintanya.

Yue mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mendekati Russell dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Jadi… aku yakin mereka sama berisiknya di rumah?"

Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka jarang bertengkar di rumah.

Mungkin hanya soal kecil, dan biasanya Walter mengalah dan menyebut Raymond _kekanak-kanakan._

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hal itu seolah tidak diperkirakan oleh Yue. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya, lalu tersenyum. "Jadi menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi setelah mereka selesai bertengkar?"

Russell diam sebentar, lalu melihat kedua orang tua asuhnya. Raymond meminta maaf (dengan tidak tulus) pada Walter, yang ekspresinya masam. Mendengar permintaan maaf Raymond, Walter nampak luluh, sampai ia melirik ke Russell—lalu sepertinya ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia menjitak Raymond sambil berkata: _"Kau melakukan itu di hadapan anak-anak, bego."_

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja."

Karena itulah yang selalu terjadi pada akhirnya— _baik-baik saja._

.

* * *

iv.

* * *

Ia melihat sosok Mireille terjatuh dari atap rumahnya—sama seperti kala ia mendorong wanita itu untuk terbang dari atap rumah sakit.

Ia segera berlari ke ruang keluarga dan menyalakan televisi, volumenya ia turunkan agar tidak mengganggu kedua orang tua asuhnya yang tidur dan masih harus bekerja di hari esok. Ia menonton acara yang kemarin sempat terpotong karena Raymond menginterupsinya; kali ini wanita alpha itu membunuh seorang laki-laki, lalu mayatnya ditaruh di dalam mobil dan ia menyupiri mobil itu untuk jatuh dari atas jurang—

"Aw!"

"Ssh!"

Ia mendengar suara keduanya. Jadi mereka belum tidur.

Penasaran, ia turun dari sofa, membiarkan televisinya menyala, dan berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju kamar mereka.

Pintu yang tertutup rapat mencegahnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam, tapi ia dapat mengintip dari lubang kunci—sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia lakukan, mengingatkannya pada hari dimana ia membunuh Gardenia di perayaan ulang tahunnya. Jadi ia hanya mendengarkan.

Seseorang menghela napas. "Kau… semakin hari makin sadis ya…."

"Salahmu sendiri, dasar sinting."

"Aku tidak sinting—aku gila… untukmu!"

"Berisik—" terdapat suara benturan empuk. "cepat tidur."

Lalu diam.

"Aku menyukai itu—"

"Haa? Dengar Ray, aku tidak keberatan kau menyukai hal seperti ini—tapi tolong jangan libatkan aku."

"Kau… kau adalah orang yang membangkitkan jiwa maso—"

Ia mendengar suara debuman—diikuti dengan jeritan. "SAKIIIIT!"

"Oh, maaf, kukira kau menyukainya." Katanya—dari nada suaranya, ia yakin Walter sedang menyeringai. "Selamat malam, dan jangan berisik. Russell sudah tidur."

Ia tidak mendengar apa-apa hingga adanya decitan dari dalam ruangan. "Hm—apa lagi sekar—ammh—"

Raymond tertawa. "Aku mencintaimu juga."

Russell berhenti mendengarkan, ia memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu—saat tidak ada jawaban (keduanya membalas dengan sangat pelan, berasumsi bahwa Russell terbangun karena mereka berisik), ia membuka pintu pelan-pelan, tidak ingin melihat yang tidak sepantasnya ia lihat.

"Russell?" Raymond memanggilnya. Pria itu menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, dan menghampiri Russell yang membatu di mulut pintu. Ia melihat monster itu—berdiri di belakang Raymond dengan kokoh, seolah ingin mengonsumsinya. "He-hei, Russell?" ia mengguncang tubuh Russell—namun Russell tetap bergeming.

Walter menghampiri mereka—ia melihat jauh ke dalam mata Russell yang diwarnai teror dan trauma, katanya. "Russell? Apapun itu yang kau lihat… itu semua hanyalah di masa lalu… ya?"

Ia jatuh dan menangis sejadi-jadinya saat keduanya melingkari tangan mereka dan memeluk Russell dengan erat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mengalir dari mulutnya, namun Walter berkata: "Tidak akan ada yang merampas kebahagiaanmu lagi, Russell—semuanya _telah_ baik-baik saja. Aku—ah, kami… tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Mereka bertiga tertidur di ambang pintu malam itu, berusaha menenangkan Russell dan melindunginya dari halusinasi buruk hingga pagi datang menjelang.

Ketika pagi tiba, Raymond adalah yang pertama untuk terbangun—karena ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya. Ia tidak suka saat tertidur di tempat yang tidak nyaman—karena saat terbangun, ia akan merasa sangat, sangat tidak nyaman juga di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ia mengangkat Russell dan membaringkannya di atas kasur. Ia membangunkan Walter yang tubuhnya bersandar di dinding. Saat terbangun, ia masih setengah sadar. "Russell…?"

"Ia masih tidur."

"Oh…." Balasnya, lalu kembali tertidur. Entah bagaimana caranya Walter mampu tidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman sepanjang malam, lalu kembali tidur dengan posisi yang juga tidak senyaman berbaring di kasur.

Raymond menghela napas, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Dasar kalian, merepotkan."

.

* * *

v.

* * *

Setelah beberapa bulan ia menyadari bahwa halusinasinya mulai berkurang.

Tidak ada lagi sosok yang menghantuinya di tiap sudut ruangan, tidak ada lagi suara tawa sinis dan pekikan _"ini salahmu ini salahmu ini salahmu"_ di dalam kepalanya, tidak ada yang memperingatkannya pada dosa-dosanya di masa lalu; mereka masih ada, namun hanya berupa goresan yang telah tertutup sepenuhnya dan menyisakan bekas di atas kulitnya.

Setelah beberapa bulan ia menyadari, mungkin ini adalah hari terakhirnya bersama Raymond dan Walter.

Mereka hanya orang tua asuh yang sifatnya sementara—bila pejabat Dreamsend menemukan kandidat yang lebih cocok, Russell akan segera dipindahkan. Russell tidak tahu apakah halusinasi itu memudar karena waktu di pihaknya, atau karena bantuan mereka berdua.

Yang ia ketahui adalah: ia menyukai mereka berdua—meskipun kadang-kadang mereka bertingkah kekanak-kanakan dan melakukan hal menjijikan.

Ia menyambut tiap pagi seperti itu adalah hari terakhirnya bersama keduanya.

Walter menjatuhkan piring yang hendak ia letakkan di atas bak cuci piring—piring itu pecah berkeping-keping di atas lantai.

Itu… tidak biasa.

"Wal…ter?" ia turun dari kursi dan menghampiri Walter yang segera mengisyaratkannya untuk tidak mengambil satu langkah mendekatinya lagi.

"Pecahannya—Russell… maaf." Ucapnya. Ia mengangkat kakinya; nyaris saja telapak kakinya menginjak beling itu. Russell berjongkok tidak jauh dari posisi Walter—ia memandang pria itu dengan tatapan cemas. Walter meringis. "Bisa tolong panggilkan Raymond…? Katakan padanya ini penting…."

Russell mengangguk, lalu secepat kilat berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mengetuk pintunya. Dari dalam Raymond mematikan keran air dan bertanya: "Apa?"

"Walter memanggilmu… katanya penting."

Ia tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi dari dalam.

Tidak lama kemudian Raymond keluar, dan Russell segera menarik tangannya ke dapur, tempat dimana Walter berada. Saat mereka semakin dekat, Russell menangkap Raymond mengumpat perlahan. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari milik Russell, lalu ia berkata pada Russell: "Hei, bagaimana kalau kau berlibur bersama Fairia untuk akhir pekan ini?"

Itu… tidak buruk—tapi ia lebih menyukai Walter ketimbang Fairia.

Raymond melihat keragu-raguan yang dimiliki Russell. "Hmm? Oh, apa kau lebih memilih untuk tinggal disini dan mendengarkanku dan Walter _bermain_ hingga kau tidak bisa tidu—"

Sesuatu menghantam kepalanya.

Ia melihat Walter dari belakang, tubuhnya gemetaran dan matanya tidak fokus.

"Dasar—"

"Halo Walter!" ia menyapa, keras dan girang—tidak biasanya. Jari-jarinya ia gunakan untuk mengusap saliva yang mengalir dari bibir Walter, tangannya yang satunya ia lingkarkan ke pundak pria lainnya. "Kau sudah siap untuk ekspedisi kit—"

"—banyak omong!" Walter benar-benar nampak kewalahan—dan Russell tidak paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "dengar—aku tidak akan segan menendangmu keluar dari sini seandainya kau mengatakan hal aneh lagi di depan Russell."

Ancaman itu membungkam pria itu. "Aku… aku akan menghubungi Fairia."

Setelah itu Fairia datang berkunjung. Raymond tidak banyak basa-basi, ia menyerahkan Russell pada Fairia, wanita itu mengatakan padanya: "Selamat bersenang-senang!" lalu pergi.

Hati kecil Russell mengatakan bahwa ini adalah hari dimana mereka berdua bukan lagi orang tua asuh Russell.

Mungkin Dreamsend sudah menemukan pengganti mereka.

Ia membuka mulutnya. "Aku… tidak ingin pergi…."

Fairia menggandeng tangannya dan menuntunnya masuk ke mobil. Ia tersenyum. "Russell, kau tidak pergi kemana-mana—setelah _urusan_ mereka selesai, Fairia akan mengembalikanmu pada mereka."

Russell menatap wanita bersurai putih itu, matanya membulat. "…urusan apa?"

Fairia menatapnya kosong—mungkinkah Russell tidak memahami apapun tentang _itu_?

"U-uh, intinya! Kau tidak akan berpisah dari kedua orang itu." Ia mengalihkan topiknya. "Mereka tidak akan menyerahkanmu semudah itu, Fairia yakin."

"…?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Mereka sangat menyayangimu, Russell." Katanya, lalu ia menunjukkan sesuatu pada Russell dari _tablet-_ nya seraya mobil yang mereka tumpangi bergemuruh halus tanda siap dikemudikan.

.

* * *

vi.

* * *

"Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kau hamil."

Russell segera memuncratkan air yang sedang ia minum dan Walter memandang anak laki-laki itu dengan khawatir, lalu matanya beralih kepada kekasihnya dan memandangnya seolah-olah ia sedang memutilasi Raymond.

Ia kembali ke rumah, setelah satu minggu menginap di rumah Fairia, dan bermain bersama-sama Yue dan beberapa orang pengasuh. Yue menjelaskan padanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kedua orang tua asuhnya—sesuatu yang membuat Russell membatu dan trauma: tidak akan lagi ia memertanyakan apapun itu hal yang berusaha ditutup-tutupi Walter—karena itu demi kebaikannya sendiri, ternyata.

"Ah—aku… aku mengatakan itu keras-keras… ya?"

Wajah Walter menjadi sangat merah—mungkin ia marah.

Sepertinya ia harus mengatakan sesuatu untuk membuat kedua orang ini tidak bertengkar.

….

Akhirnya ia tidak mengatakan apapun; ia terus menyantap sarapannya dan membiarkan Raymond dan Walter bertengkar—pertengkaran mereka membuatnya sedikit tidak panik saat ia mendapati matanya bermain halusinasi di bawah meja, tubuh banyak temannya berlumuran darah dan memanggil-manggil namanya untuk _bergabunglah bersama kami_ —

Ia… terbiasa dengan ini. Raymond dan Walter ada disini.

Mereka akan memastikan Russell baik-baik saja.

Bila halusinasi itu berusaha mengambil alih kewarasannya….

Mereka berdua akan disini dan mencegah hal itu terjadi, sama seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Ia tersadar dari lamunanya saat seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya. "Russell?—kau nampak pucat." Walter mengangkat tangannya dan mengisyaratkan Raymond untuk diam. "…bila ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan, jangan sungkan mengatakannya."

"Um… aku… ingin mengucapkan terima kasih… atas beberapa bulan ini…."

Raymond tertawa lepas mendengar itu. Ia mengacak rambut Russell. "Kurasa kita yang harus berterima kasih, bocah." Sesuatu yang diamini oleh Walter.

"Aku… juga ingin minta maaf… aku benar-benar menyukai kalian…." ia berterus terang. Ia menginspeksi ekspresi kedua orang itu—mereka nampak tidak menduga Russell akan mengatakan itu, keduanya menatap Russell dengan tatapan lembut, dan menunggu kelanjutannya. Ia ingin menangis—mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya ia merasa kehadirannya benar-benar diinginkan dan dicintai. "Aku—aku hanya tidak ingin berpisah dari kalian…."

"Kau ini—bukankah sudah pernah aku katakan padamu? Kami tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Russell." Kata salah satu dari mereka—ia tebak Raymond, lalu ia merasakan keduanya memeluknya erat, dan Walter mengatakan padanya: "Kami terlalu menyukaimu, sepertinya. Jangan bosan dengan kehadiran kami, ya?"

Hal yang terbaik dari itu semua: ini bukanlah mimpi—ada yang menyayanginya, yang memberinya kecupan saat air matanya mengalir, yang mendekapnya erat seolah takut kehilangan….

Ini.

Bukan mimpi.

Russell tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum dari lubuk hatinya, pertama kali setelah sekian lama—Raymond tertawa, katanya senyum Russell jelek, Walter mengusap puncak kepalanya dan mengurungnya dalam dekapan hangat yang dahulu adalah suatu hak istimewa. Katanya: Raymond jauh lebih jelek.

Kini semua yang semula ia dambakan diberikan dengan cuma-cuma.

Inilah kehidupannya yang baru; bersama penyesalannya yang ia terima sebagai bagian dari dirinya juga.

.

* * *

.

vii.

* * *

"Aku tidak percaya ini benar-benar terjadi padaku." Pagi itu Walter memulai dengan berkata demikian di meja makan, wajahnya pucat pasi dan ia benar-benar nampak enggan hidup.

Raymond mengusap punggungnya, katanya: "Aww—ayolah, ini bukan hal yang buruk! Bayangkan saja Russell memiliki teman bermain! Ia bisa menjadi kakak yang baik, kan, Russell?"

"…aku… akan menjaganya baik-baik." Meskipun latar belakangnya yang notabene seorang pembunuh berantai, ia sudah banyak berubah (terima kasih pada kedua orang tuanya) dan ia mungkin bisa menjadi kakak laki-laki yang baik seperti Tabasa—ia harus bisa.

Mereka diam. Selang beberapa detik Walter menjitak Raymond. Mungkin ia mengingat sesuatu. "Kh… kau… kau sudah merencanakan ini… sejak lama… ya?" lalu telepon di ruang tengah berdering dan Russell turun dari meja makan.

"Tidak tahu apa maksudmu, Walter."

Mereka kembali berdebat, lalu terjadi saling pukul. Russell mengangkat telepon—ah, suara Yue dari ujung sambungan. Ia menanyakan di mana Raymond sekarang.

"Berhenti berpura-pura, dasar sampah—kau sengaja melakukan ini!"

"Jangan pahit seperti itu… tidak baik untuk kesehatan—"

Ia kembali ke ruang makan.

"Berisik dasar bajingan!—aku akan membunuhm—!" jeda saat Walter melihat Russell telah kembali duduk di meja makan dan melanjutkan memakan serealnya. "Ku…bukankah kau pergi tadi…. Russell…?"

Ia mengusap bibirnya sebelum menjelaskan: "Yue menelepon—ia bertanya kemana… Raymond. Aku bilang… ia mengurusi Walter yang baru saja mendapatkan hasil positif pada tes keh—"

"Ru… Russell…." Wajah Walter semakin memucat. Mungkin Russell melakukan kesalahan…?

"…kau bilang… jangan berbohong… jadi aku…."

"…." Ia tidak membalas, hanya diam dan menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit dan membunuh Raymond.

"Aah, lihat! Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk anak-anak kita nantinya."

Ia mendelik. _"Apa maksudmu_ anak-anak _, sialan?"_

.

* * *

.

[end.]

* * *

.

 **note:** **mulai ditulis** : 4 februari 2017, **dilanjutkan sampai selesai** : 28 oktober 2017. terima kasih telah membaca!

bagian dua ada seks? saya pisahin soalnya itu plotless dan saya tahu itu agak ewh (terutama karena ini omegaverse? how tf u write omegaverse porn in bahasa)

—28 oktober, 14:36 WIB, Jakarta.


	2. Chapter 2

warning: M-rated. mau ngetes airnya—saya ternyata kurang suka ama ini lmao but ok nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dan ditulis juga.

* * *

"Pelan-pelan, bodoh—"

Walter menggeliat gelisah—ia dilumpuhkan dari kemampuannya untuk menyentuh, dengan tali yang mengikat tangannya ke tiang ranjang. Ia merasa benar-benar terekspos—sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin menghajar Raymond habis-habisan saking malunya. Raymond beruntung saat ini dirinya sedang benar-benar membutuhkan ini, kalau tidak ia sudah menjadi samsak tinju.

Kekasihnya (apakah mereka hanyalah sebatas kekasih sampai pada detik ini?) menyentuh pipinya, lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah kecupan singkat. Walter menginginkan lagi, Raymond tertawa. "Dasar tidak sabaran."

"Berhenti bermain-main, tolong…." Ia memohon—Raymond dapat merasakan celana yang ia kenakan semakin menyempit akibat dari display yang tidak biasa dari sosok Walter yang biasanya tidak akan dengan mudah ditundukkan—memenangkan hati Walter saja, ia butuh waktu berbulan-bulan hingga akhirnya Walter datang kepadanya, lalu memeluknya.

Dan membuang muka sambil mengatakan: _"Lain kali katakan lebih jelas."_

(Ia harus berterima kasih pada Yue—wanita itu yang secara gamblang memberitahu Walter motif Raymond selama ini—kalau tidak, Walter akan terus risih dan tidak menyadari kalau hadiah-hadiah itu bukanlah untuk mengganggu hidupnya.)

Ia mencap dirinya sebagai masokis semenjak ia menyadari perasaannya pada Fairia, lalu Walter (keduanya memiliki persamaan yang mencolok)—tapi siapa yang sangka, di dalam dirinya yang masokis itu terdapat juga sisi sadisnya yang menikmati penderitaan Walter saat ini.

"Ah! Tapi apa rasanya seks tanpa _bermain-main_ , hmm Walter?" ia mengangkat dagu Walter, lalu memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut pria lainnya. Tanpa ada protes, Walter segera melumat jarinya, yang mula-mula hanya satu, hingga akhirnya tiga jari Raymond masuk dan dilumuri oleh saliva. "Kau menyukai itu?" ia menarik keluar jari-jarinya, lalu mengamati lekat-lekat—basah.

Walter terbatuk sedikit—ia mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menendang Raymond tepat di kemaluannya karena terlalu banyak omong tanpa ada aksi, namun ia tidak mampu melakukannya—salah, ia tidak mau melakukan perlawanan karena biasanya, melawan berarti memperpanjang penderitaannya.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih senang berada di posisimu dan membiarkanmu melakukan semua persiapannya—itu sangat seksi, melihatmu kewalahan karena mempersiapkan dirimu sendiri dengan wajah memohon seperti itu." kata Raymond. Ia menggunakan jari-jarinya untuk mempersiapkan Walter—yang tak lama setelah jari pertama menyentuhnya, ia mendesis dan menggeliat tidak sabar.

Ia tahu tidak perlu ada persiapan lagi—ini adalah siklus _heat_ -nya setelah tiga bulan absen, biologinya tentu sudah mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri untuk dikunci bersama-sama oleh kejantanan alpha yang—

"—aku… ffa—tidak percaya kau… sampai mengatakan itu," Walter menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca—eh, dia menangis? Nampaknya seperti itu? Ia juga secara tidak sadar, mungkin, membuka lebar kakinya, dan memberikan akses penuh pada Raymond. "Dasar—hahh… mesum."

Ia menyeringai, _jackpot_. "Aku mesum, Walter? Siapa yang menggodaku hingga aku seperti ini?" tanyanya, ia menanggalkan celananya, lalu mengangkat kaki jenjang Walter ke bahunya—sesuatu yang tidak diduga Walter, wajahnya yang semakin memanas memberikan indikasi demikian. Ia kembali memasukkan jarinya, "Kau sangat basah disini, Walter, kau menikmati permainan ini?" yang mendapat erangan.

"Mungh… mungkin…?" ia tersenyum angkuh—namun senyuman itu menjadi sesuatu yang sangat merangsang bagi Raymond.

 _Shit._

Itu sangat seksi.

"Apa yang kau nikmati dari permainan kita, Walter?" ia bertanya sambil memainkan bagian tubuh Walter yang sensitif—untuk beberapa lama Walter tidak menjawab, hanya erangan dan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Raymond menyukai penampilannya yang seperti ini—berantakan, liar, dan… sangat, menggoda. Ia mengabaikan bulir-bulir air mata Walter yang mengalir; ia menyukai Walter yang ini, benar-benar berada dalam belas kasihnya—miliknya untuk dipermainkan, miliknya untuk dipuaskan.

"Hei, buka matamu." Perintahnya.

Walter membuka matanya, alisnya bertaut saat ia merasa jari-jari terampil Raymond tidak lagi menginvasi daerah pribadinya. Raymond menciumnya, ia tanpa ragu memberikan jalan bagi lidah Raymond untuk mengeksplor rongga mulutnya. Tapi baru beberapa detik, ia menyudahi ciuman itu. "Buka matamu, Walter."

Walter menelan salivanya yang bercampur dengan milik Raymond. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya—Raymond menyentuh wajahnya dan sedikit menghapus sisa-sisa air mata dan saliva yang bercampur. "Kau… hanya akan begini padaku, kan?"

Pikirannya yang telah dikabuti oleh nafsu seakan menjadi lebih jernih. Ia segera menutup mulutnya dan menoleh ke kiri, menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Raymond. Namun Raymond cepat, ia memegang dagu Walter dan memaksa agar mata mereka bertemu. "…kan?"

Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Y-ya! Oke, aku—aku… mmh membutuhkanmu, Ray... hanya kamu…." Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam; persetan dengan harga diri… "Ce-cepat—aku… aku membutuhkanmu…."

Tanpa ada kata lagi di antara mereka, Raymond sudah memberikan apa yang Walter inginkan. Tubuh pria bersurai pirang itu melengkung layaknya busur saat ia merasa tubuhnya dimasuki oleh sesuatu yang asing. Raymond menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan-lahan, hendak menikmati tiap momen yang terjadi saat ini—hendak merekam dalam benaknya wajah Walter saat ini.

"Aah, sial—kau benar-benar sempit." Ucapnya, yang belum mendapat respon berarti selain desahan dan erangan. Ia mempercepat temponya saat dirasa Walter mulai menggerakkan sendiri pinggulnya untuk mendapatkan friksi lebih. "Kau selalu seperti ini?" ia bertanya. "Dasar nakal, aku yakin kau adalah orang yang akan sangat menikmatinya seandainya kita melakukan ini di ruang kerjamu… disaksikan oleh—"

"Lagi, hah… Raymond… tolong—"

Ia tersenyum, lalu menghantam bibirnya ke lawannya—tangannya mulai menjelajahi tubuh pasangannya, dan ia menyentuh abdomen Walter. Sepersekian detik kemudian ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa yang ia ingin lakukan. Ia melepaskan ciuman mereka, lalu menggigit leher Walter dan memberinya kecupan merah menyala di sekitar bahu dan lehernya.

"Lepas—kumohon…." Napasnya tersengal-sengal, sudah tidak mampu mengikuti irama dan stamina Raymond, sepertinya. Yah, stamina Walter memang bukanlah yang terbaik, hingga ia hanya berbaring disitu dan membiarkan Raymond melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya.

"Lepas? Apa?" ia dengan sengaja menarik diri. "Maaf, aku tidak paham, lepas apa?" kenyataannya ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Walter—heh, kekasihnya ini memang sangat haus sentuhan bila sudah mengenalnya secara intim. Raymond kadang mengeksploitasi fakta itu untuk menyiksanya di atas ranjang.

"Ah…." Walter kehilangan kata-kata. Ia menatap tajam Raymond, lalu menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang masih terikat di tiang ranjang. "Jan… jangan berhen… ti…."

"Hm, tidak ah." Dengan sekali hentakan ia kembali menginvasi tubuh Walter dengan lebih intensif dari sebelumnya, dan Walter menjerit; hanya bisa menerima itu semua—walau ia nampaknya tidak keberatan. "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Hanya desahan berat yang menjawab, dan suara hentakan tubuh keduanya yang mengisi ruang kosong itu.

"Apa yang kau nikmati, Walter?" ia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Walter kemudian membuka matanya lebar—desahannya semakin berat dan erangannya semakin nikmat. Raymond tahu ia menyentuh bagian yang amat sensitif itu. Ia tidak segan untuk menghentikan gerakannya, meskipun ia juga sudah berada di batasnya. Walter menggeliat, ia mendesis—ia mengertakkan giginya, _selamat jalan harga diri_. "Aah—aku menikmati ini… Ray, kumohon—aku menikmati saat… kau menciumku… saah… saat kau menyentuhku… saat kau meng—meng… klaimku—kumohon…. Aku ingin… lebih—"

Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya dihantam berkali-kali hingga akhirnya ia mencapai klimaks, dan Raymond berbisik di telinganya, dengan napas tersengal: "Aku… mencintaimu…." Lalu ia melepaskan tangan Walter.

Walter segera melingkari tangannya ke tubuh Raymond, ia mendekati Raymond untuk mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibirnya, seraya berkata, menggodanya: "Kurasa… kau bisa duduk manis di ronde selanjutnya, bagaimana…?"

Surga kecil tercipta di hati Raymond kala itu.[]


End file.
